


Winter birthdays

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- This may sound strange but could you do a Charlie Weasley x Reader with Reader’s birthday being two days after Charlie’s? I just found out that Charlie was born December 12 and I was born December 14 which is mildly interesting to me. Sorry for bothering you with this.





	Winter birthdays

“You know what I have just realised?.” Charlie asked from where he sat next to you on the train that’s heading towards your holiday destination, this holiday had been planned to last week, for Charlie’s birthday so that he didn’t have to worry about work or making plans with his family about plans for Christmas and once you had told him the news about the holiday he seemed to be over joyed. 

 

“What’s that?” You asked as you closed the book that you had been reading, resting it on your lap, your fingers perched carefully on top of the leather bound book, your attention now on your boyfriend, who you had been dating for only eleven months. “I have never asked you when your birthday is” he turned his head towards you and tilted it to the side, his eyes looking you over before they found their way to yours. 

Your eye brows drew together at his words, once you had thought back to all of the questions that he had asked you, your date of birth was certain not one of them. “Hm, so you haven’t” you hummed out, your tone of voice thoughtful, the familiar glint that told him you were thinking about it shone in your eyes. Charlie let out a quiet and amused laugh as he looked at you intently, gently placing a warm hand on top of your cold ones. 

“So, [Y/N]” he started as he took your hands into his, a slight frown etching it’s way onto his face, your hands always seemed to be cold, he carefully rubbed his hands over yours to warm them up for you, the corners of your lips twitched up into a soft smile, your cheeks a soft pink at the action, you simply gave a nod of your head, as if you were telling him to continue with his sentence. 

“When is your birthday?” He asked. 

You stayed quiet for a while, your [Y/E/C] eyes watching his hands rub against yours, you were almost in a trance from how nice and warm it felt, that was until he cleared his throat, prompting you to answer his question. You blinked your eyes rapidly and looked up at him, your eyes meeting his. “14th,” you answered quietly, almost too quietly but he had somehow heard your answer. 

“14th of what?” He chuckled, carefully letting your hands drop back down to the book in your lap. You clasp them together tightly. They felt warm and you could still feel where his hands had been rubbing against your skin. “December.” He looked at you quietly, almost as if he was thinking about what you had said. 

“Two days after mine,” he mused, leaning back into the seat of the cold train that you’re sat on, god how you wished there were heaters in the cabin, as you unclasped your hands you moved to pick up your book while you worked on undoing your bag with your other hand, you were no longer interested in reading the book that you had taken for the journey as you’re more interested in Charlie. 

You gave a small laugh at his comment, slipping the book back into your bag. “Two days after yours” you confirmed, once you had done your bag back up you turned on the seat to look at him, he had that thoughtful on his face, the one he usually gets when he’s thinking about something that is connected to work. You rose a brow once you noticed that he hadn’t blinked for a couple of minutes, reaching a hand out you waved it in front of his face. 

“Charlie?” You asked only to be met with no reply from him, however a throaty hum came from his throat so you waved your hand in front of his face once again before speaking, “Charlie?” You asked again, feeling slightly concerned at that moment. 

“We should extend the holiday” You dropped your hand to your lap, had you just heard him correctly? He wanted to extend the holiday?

“Why?” You inquired, “because it’ll be fun to spend your birthday with you as well,” he told you in a matter of factly tony of voice, which caused you to let out a giggle. “You’re sweet, Charlie. But the holiday was planned for you”, “what if one of my birthday wishes is to spend your birthday with you?”

You opened your mouth to say something and then closed it again, you repeated this once more before you settled upon an answer to his question,“ you shouldn’t tell people your wishes. They wont come true otherwise.” Your words, however, didn’t seem to bother him, he just put an arm over your shoulder and pulled you closer to his side, “I’m pretty confident it will come true.” He told you simply.

“Okay… Maybe you’re right about this one thing,” you told him as you allowed him to pull you into himself, your head gently resting onto his shoulder, the best you could at least. “I can’t believe our birthdays are two days apart” he breathed out, placing his chin on top of your head, making you smile a bit more than you had been previously, “I know, it’s almost like the universe wants you to panic that you haven’t gotten me a present yet,” you teased him.

“that isn’t even funny. I am panicking about that now,” he whined out, you laughed, reaching a hand up to his face and gently pat his cheek. “Don’t worry about it so much, you have two days to find something” you reassured him.


End file.
